Consumers enjoy freshly prepared dough-based products. For example, retail stores selling hot doughnuts, prepared on-site, have been and continue to be quite popular. Further, some such retail stores are configured to allow consumers to view the doughnut preparation process, which has also proven popular with consumers. The ability to prepare doughnuts from scratch in a retail store location typically requires equipment to mix the dough, to extrude the dough, to proof the dough, to fry the dough and/or to perform any finishing steps, such as glazing, icing, filling or topping. Typically, the equipment needed to perform these tasks occupies a considerable amount of space in the retail store. The necessary capital investment and operating costs to maintain a retail store location having the space required to prepare doughnuts from scratch often do not justify opening retail stores having such capabilities in smaller markets. For example, in a market that may only demand three hundred (300) dozen doughnuts per day, it may not be economically feasible for a company to open a store with sufficient space to include on-site mixing, extruding, proofing, cooking and finishing of doughnuts. In other scenarios there may be sufficient demand to support the cost of a larger store, but there may not be enough available space in a desirable location. For example, a retail store located in an airport or a shopping mall may provide high demand, but the retail spaces available may not provide the space required to house the required equipment for preparing fresh doughnuts on site.